the_brighty_and_rainyfandomcom-20200215-history
Encased In Secrets
[[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''The First Book in]][[Destined To Fall|' Destined To Fall']] Prologue A cold snowy wind blew in, leaving a small she-cat to bowl over. But she picked herself up. He would be here. She knew it. A white tom pushed his way through the cold, and spotted his mate lying on the ground, attempting her best to keep their kit warm. She looked up as he approached. "Blizzardclaw!" She mewed. "I've kitted. Meet your daughter." Blizzardclaw leaned down and licked the tiny she-cat. "She's beautiful. Just like you, Amberblossom." Amberblossom blinked. "Thank you. Are you sure you can take her? Oliveleaf could suckle her." Blizzardclaw shook his head. "I've made up my mind. Oliveleaf could never raise out daughter happily, you know that." He sighed. "Why was this our fate? We are both medicine cats." Amberblossom nodded. "With hearts that went beyond the borders." Blizzardclaw shut his eyes. "I must take her. She will be raised as a loyal CheetahClan warrior. You know we have so few now." Amberblossom nodded again. "ShellClan can do without a warrior. But how will you explain her origin? Tell them the truth?" Blizzardclaw shook his head. "I've been working on that. I'm going to tell them I had a rouge mate. That this was her kit, and she died. They'll be less harsh on me that way." Amberblossom blinked tears away. "You might as well make her all rouge! Do I not matter enough to be a part of her life?" Blizzardclaw winced. "I wanted to make this easier for us. We have a love more forbidden than anything. Don't make it harder than it has to be." Amberblossom sighed. "I just want to be proud of her." Blizzardclaw nodded. "As do I. But we must do what's right for her." Amberblossom shut her eyes. "Alright. Take her." Blizzardclaw leaned down to take the kit, then paused. "What's her name?" He mewed. "Wisteriakit." She mewed. Blizzardclaw nodded, and picked up the tiny she-kit. Then he turned around and padded into the snowy gloom. Amberblossom sighed, and turned around. She could feel herself breaking inside. "Are you happy StarClan?" She mewed. "I gave it all up, like I promised!" The snow storm stopped, and Amberblossom could feel herself being pulled into StarClan. A black tom looked at her, and flashed his green eyes. "No Amberblossom. You have not. They still live. You cannpt give them up until they are gone from your life!" He spat. Amberblossom flashed her eyes. "You can't keep doing this Molefoot! You've taken so much from me! Why can't you let me be?" Molefoot growled. "I will stop when you are destroyed." Amberblossom hissed at him. "Keep away from me!" Molefoot snarled. "I can't hurt you directly anymore. So I'll continue with your daughter." Amberblossom shrieked, "No you can't! You can't hurt her! She's innocent!" Molefoot laughed. "For now." Then her narrowed his eyes, hatred and malice showing clearly. "Game on, Wisteriakit." Chapter 1 ~Outcast~ "Hey look!" "It's the rouge kit!" I flatten my ears as I leave the nursery. I hate the sound of all the kits teasing me for not being full Clan. ''Yes my mother was a rouge. Yes my father is a medicine cat. No, that does not make me any different! But they don't understand. No cat ever understands me. After all, I am the Outcast. * "Wisteriakit?" I turn, and see Fallowkit, my only friend. "Yeah?" I mew. Fallowkit licks her paw. Category:Destined To Fall Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Rated Teen Category:Fanfictions